bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HQDominator/Ways to get to the DEF Cap in Brave Frontier Global
This article is under construction for various reasons. Estimated release date: Within a Month Introduction I have recently been curious as to what the maximum stat boosts are that a person can have, and in this blog I will show what the highest obtainable Defense is in the game. I will be testing 2 different units in this section, Metal Mimic (for an actual highest DEF) and Deimos Thunderborn (for highest usable DEF.) These units will be tested in Raid Battle so that Atk Crystal and Def Crystal could be used as well as Brute Elixir, Titan Elixir, and any elemental Stones that are used. FOREWARNING: I don't have all of the units that I will be talking about, so I can't actually test this. However, it will be possible for me to test once I get a) the units mentioned and b) once I get Penta-Locus. Feel free to correct me if my calculations are wrong. Metal Mimic Test To explain the math, each unit's DEF will always be multiplied by 1.00+ another number because 1.00=100% of DEF. Every .01= a 1% boost to DEF So, to start with, I will add the spheres to the units. Since Metal Mimic can only hold one sphere, this will be added into his calculations accordingly. For Metal Mimic, Guardian Cloak will be equipped. During the test, he will be assumed to be at 1% HP in order to maximize on the DEF boost, so that he will receive the 360% DEF buff from the Guardian Cloak. MM cannot be imped and types do not change anything, so the calculation for it is 9999*4.6='45995'. Next, I will add the Leader Skills. Deathless Hadaron gives a 50% base DEF boost and boosts DEF by 0.5% for every 1% of HP lost. With double Hadaron leads, this comes to a 199% boost to DEF at 1 HP. So, if he is at 1% HP and has the aforementioned spheres equipped, his DEF becomes 9999*6.59='65893'. Since there several BB/SBB/UBBs that boost DEF in the game, I doubtless didn't get the right ones, so please correct me if I'm wrong! Quatre Marinus Duran's UBB boosts DEF, ATK, and REC by 200% and Ice Bastion Zeldeus's SBB boosts DEF by 140%. With both of these buffs on Metal Mimic at 1% HP, the calculation becomes 9999*9.99='99890' DEF!! With Dark Seal and Defense Elixir, the calculation becomes 9999*11.39='113,889' DEF This next step complicates things up a bit, but hopefully I make it as easy to understand as possible. Mad Heretic Gazia increases all units' DEF by 60% of their ATK on his SBB; and boosts ATK by 60% of their DEF on his BB. This means in order to determine how much DEF he will add, I must figure out the unit's ATK as well. After Duran's UBB has been used, all units will have a 200% boost to ATK and an Atk Elixir, Atk Crystal, and Shade Stone will also be used, which makes 666*13.92=9271. Converting 60% of this to DEF makes 5563. 5563+113889='119,452 DEF.' Deimos Thunderborn Test To explain the math, each unit's DEF will always be multiplied by 1.00+ another number because 1.00=100% of DEF. Every .01= a 1% boost to DEF So, to start with, I will add the spheres to the units. Deimos will be equipped with Guardian Cloak and Penta-Locus. During the test, he will be assumed to be at 1% HP in order to maximize on the DEF boost, so that he will receive the 360% DEF buff from the Guardian Cloak. As a Guardian, Deimos has a max imped DEF of 3293, so 3293*4.9='16135'. Next, I will add the Leader Skills. Deathless Hadaron gives a 50% base DEF boost and boosts DEF by 0.5% for every 1% of HP lost. With double Hadaron leads, this comes to a 199% boost to DEF at 1 HP. So, if he is at 1% HP and has the aforementioned spheres equipped with items, his DEF becomes 3293*8.29='27,299'. Quatre Marinus Duran's UBB boosts DEF, ATK, and REC by 200% and Ice Bastion Zeldeus's SBB boosts DEF by 140%. Additionally, Deimos can cast Taunt on himself, which boosts DEF by 250%. With all of these buffs on Deimos at 1% HP (including items), the calculation becomes 3293*14.19='46,728' DEF!! This next step complicates things up a bit, but hopefully I make it as easy to understand as possible. Mad Heretic Gazia increases all units' DEF by 60% of their ATK on his SBB; and boosts ATK by 60% of their DEF on his BB. This means in order to determine how much DEF he will add, I must figure out the unit's ATK as well. After Duran's UBB has been used, all units will have a 200% boost to ATK which can be paired with Deimos's SBB (ATK +100%), so Deimos will have (with items and Leader Skills) 2825*15.92=44974. Converting 60% of this to DEF makes 26984. 26984+46728='73,712' DEF, which is pretty ridiculous. Converting 60% of this into ATK makes 73712*0.6=44227+11300=53313 ATK. 53313*0.6=31988+45410='77,398 DEF' Conclusion: the highest actual DEF in the game is 151,394 and the highest useable DEF in the game is 77,398. DEF to ATK Now, if you really want to have some fun, use Zeldeus's SBB and then his UBB for a 280% DEF boost, Gazia for a ATK to DEF boost, Owen for a DEF to ATK boost, and Dark Seal and Defense Elixir. This will get you 9999*10.39='103,890' DEF for Metal Mimic, which, when converted into ATK becomes 103890*1.7='176,783' makes his total ATK equal to (with all of the buffs including items) 666*11.52=7672 (from Hadaron's LS) plus 176783 = 184,455 ATK. Converting 60% to DEF makes 184455*0.6=110673+103890=214563 DEF. Converting 170% of this makes 214563*1.7=364757+7672='372,429 ATK'. Just think about the damage that will deal. Deimos will get 3293*10.69='35,202'. When converted into ATK, it becomes 35202*1.7=59843+2825*14.02=39607='99450 ATK'. 99450*0.6=59670 DEF + 35202 = 90634 DEF. 94872*1.7='161,282 ATK'. Like this? Hate this? I'm sure I screwed up somewhere, so if you catch me screwing up, please tell me! Category:Blog posts